The Lone Walker
by Maniacmatt01
Summary: Tsung, a new player to SAO finds a mysterious girl in a cave. He slowly starts to get interested in her. Knowing that he's falling in love with her he starts to distance himself from her. If you're wondering this is non canon. A few pairings but mainly Strea X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Art Online: The Lone Walker**

Mark looked out of the window of his car, seeing the bright lights of japan for the first time. Everything is so damn bright! Mark thought as he rolled his window up. He'd only been in japan for 45 minutes but he could already tell that he was not going to enjoy the traffic OR the lights. "Well it's only for a few months" he thought out loud, immediately regretting saying that because his Japanese tour guide was sitting right next to him. "Oh, shit I'm sorry, I uh... Didn't mean to say that, uh..." Mark tried to say some sort of an apology. "Just turn up here" the tour guide grunted. Mark only came to Japan for two things: sexy Japanese women (mark had an extremely bad Japanese fetish) and for the new game everyone was raving about, sword art online.

"I bought one of those new nerve gear thingies the other day, might get some virtual sex huh" Mark said with a smirk to get a conversation going. This made the tour guide crack a very small smile, but that was enough to make Mark feel a bit happy. "Alright we're here "the Guide announced. "Holy shit how do I even get in?" Mark asked feeling a bit dumbfounded with the amount of people outside of GameStop.

"I'm guessing you're looking for Sword Art Online?" The guide asked

"Holy crap how'd you know?

"Just a guess by the virtual sex comment" the guide simply replied .

"Look, you're not gonna be able to get through that crowd for a few hours and I'm pretty damn sure that all the copies will be sold out by then" he continued.

"Fuck! That's pretty much the only reason I came here" Mark shouted inside the now parked car, making a girl who was walking outside look at him stare at two guys in the car.

She's pretty cute Mark thought

He let out a defeated sigh as he realised he wouldn't be seeing her again and to top it off, he wouldn't be playing SAO either

"Ha" the guide simply chuckled to him self

"The fuck you laughing for" Mark stated angrily, further pissed off by the mans laughing.

"Oh man, the look on your face " the guide said in between laughs

Mark realised he must of been making the most rotten face in the world, so he quickly stopped and put on his signature smiling face.

"Oh my god, that face is so adorable" the guided stated "for that I'm gonna give you my copy"

"Holy shit, really?!" Mark asked

"yeah dude, you don't have to pay me anything"

This is so awesome, Mark thought as he told the guide the location of his motel that he would be staying in for the next couple of months.

It took Mark a few months to set everything up and he was finally getting ready to log into the servers. He slipped the nerve gear onto his head and said the words that he would regret for the rest of his life: "link start!"

He was shown a white screen prompting all the different calibrations, after going through all those he was sent to the character customisation menu.

He chose a character that looked exactly like him, so the ladies now what they're getting he thought to himself. Finally he chose a name for himself: Tsung

Finally he was done and was thrust into the world of aincrad.

Mark had put in a code that gave him the special weapon katana earlier so he got that out of his inventory and started to swing it around like a little kid.

"Sweet!" Mark exclaimed.

"Um... Hey there. Can u please help me out". A player a bit behind Tsung shouted out. Tsung turned around a saw that this mans name was Klein. Tsung wondered what to do, when suddenly a devilish grin spread his face.

"Sure bro" Tsung said looking evil

Klein smiled at his response

Tsung got closer to Klein and then stabbed him with his katana.

"Whaaa..." Klein screamed before disintegrating into tiny blue particles.

"I don't help noobs" Tsung stated coldly, even though he was sort of a noob himself

Tsung went around the next few minutes trying to find out where everyone was, but soon he was teleported away to another area. Where a giant figure in a robe was giving some speech about not being able to log out and how this was a feature of SAO

"What a load of shit!" Someone inside the massive herd of people cried out

Tsung also realised how everyone was starting to glow a bit. Before long everyone changed into their real life selves. Most of the girls changed into guys, Tsung laughed a bit at how pathetic some people are. Soon people were panicking, some started running around shouting angrily about not being a certain character.

Screaming was the only thing that Tsung could here for about a few minutes before another announcement was made saying that if you die in game or your nerve gear gets taken off you die in real life.

Tsung felt extremely guilty over what he did to Klein so he sat down and gave up on everything "fuck me" he grunted, Before passing out

So there we go guys, that's my first chapter. Hope you like it, I'm thinking of having some sort of love thingy between Strea and Tsung Lol and yea Klein's dead and he's staying dead. Eventually gonna add all the main characters, so anyways expect updates every 2-3 weeks unless I have some weird crap on at school


	2. Chapter 2

**Sword Art Online: The Lone Walker**

**_Holy crap already a review, even tho it was kinda negative it's still awesome for someone to read my fanfic._**

Tsung spent the next few days sitting in the same spot, feeling so much guilt that he just wanted to die. He watched as kids who were way too young to play this game scream and cry out for there parents before getting taken away by some stranger, saying that they would look after them. He didn't want to know what happened to them when they get taken

Tsung eventually found the strength to get up and start wandering around, he saw that his name wasn't orange anymore, and he felt a bit of that guilt go away. Now no one knows that I've killed someone, he thought.

Eventually the road that Tsung decided to follow lead to a small town, he thought that the town might be deserted seeing as no one was outside.

He carefully walked through the town and eventually found a few people, not wanting to talk to any of them he ignored their party requests. "You should party up with me" a young boy offered, he only seemed about 11 or 12. Tsung knew this kid would just slow him down.

"Sorry, I don't really party up with people" Tsung tried to say politely, so he wouldn't seem like a douche.

"Please" the kid asked a bit more whiney than last time. Jesus, this kid doesn't give up Tsung thought, so instead of helping the kid he just kept on walking.

Tsung took time to look around the town, he noticed that there were only about ten or so players in the area. This was odd, all the towns that Tsung had seen so far had way more players and NPCs.

He made his way to a blacksmiths shop and decided that he might need some armour for the road ahead. He bought the best armour that he could get at his level, which was only 6. "Looks pretty good" said a girl behind him. "Not as good as you" Tsung wanted to reply but instead he simply said "yeah... Thanks"

After walking out of the shop Tsung saw that more and more people were making their way to the small town.

He noticed most of them were about level 20 or higher, making him want to level up way more. Tsung noticed most of them were wearing some pretty badass armour and had some pretty cool swords as well.

Most of them were talking about some rare sword called Excalibur, Tsung didn't really think that any of them needed another sword, but he knew that there was only a 1% chance of finding it so even Tsung couldn't help but want the sword aswell

Tsung thought that it would be pretty cool to have that sword, so he decided to follow some of these people.

That's what Tsung did for a few days, he was always making sure that stayed a bit behind them so they wouldn't realise that he was there. He decided that when the main group found the sword, he would go up and snatch it off of whoever was holding it. Tsung knew that he would be able to out run most of them, seeing as their armour looked quite heavy and his was so light.

The main group walked to a valley, surrounded by cliffs. The land was quite flat, but there were lots of trees. The perfect place to make an ambush. Tsung was getting evil thoughts again.

"Damn, I could lose the group in these trees if I'm not careful" he whispered to himself.

The group stopped suddenly, making a few players bump into each other.

"The person following us. Come out NOW!" The leader of the group shouted, his voice echoing of off the cliffs around.

Tsung thought hard about his next move, he decided that he would charge brought the crowd and get right in front of the leader.

He bolted straight through everybody, knocking all of them over in a single push.

Tsung instantly recognised the leader . "Holy crap, your the tour guide" Tsung managed to say while recovering from the whiplash that he gave himself.

"So you wasted quite a bit of time doing nothing it seems" the guide said, quite annoyed at Tsung.

"Yeah, I uh haven't really gotten a chance to do anything yet, but I would like to start doing something interesting soon. Tsung admitted with his signature smile.

"So, uh... What's your name" Tsung continued feeling a bit stupid for not asking this sooner.

"Xeno" he replied very simply

Hmmm interesting name, Tsung wondered where he'd heard that name before.

But his thoughts where cut short when he felt a bad sharp pain in his chest, Tsung looked down to see the end of a sword going straight through his chest

Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh what's gonna happen next?... definitely gonna have Strea in the next chapter that's what. Please review this please please please.


End file.
